


in a light blue skirt

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Disasters, Patton wears a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton wears a skirt, his boyfriends love it





	in a light blue skirt

To say it was a shock was an understatement, but it wasn’t really something horrible.

Well, the only real problem was....Patton was like a thousand million times cuter in this particular outfit.

Logan would usually say a number like that was impossible or nonexistent, but at the sight of his boyfriend in that light blue skirt, parading around the kitchen easily with heels of the same colour, he made the Windows error noise and proceeded to shut down.

Not that Patton noticed this, never mind the reactions of his four other boyfriends.

Virgil was deemed smitten on sight, his bad mood about how early it was instantly forgotten and instead he was sighing happily with hearts in his eyes, watching the sweetest of them all.

Deceit may have still been dealing with the sudden feelings that came with the relationship he had joined, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t whisper about Patton being “definitely not the cutest little thing I’ve ever witnessed”.

Roman couldn’t agree more with that sentence, the sweetest little puffball they had was adorable in that skirt.

To recap; five people in a relationship, all gay disasters, on this particular morning four are bigger disasters than usual watching the fifth parade around unaware of this in a light blue skirt.


End file.
